Decisiones
by Kai AllBrem
Summary: <html><head></head>Puedes cambiarlo todo en un segundo, puedes correr el riezgo o morir en el intento, puedes temer perderlo todo... ¿Perder qué? Hay momentos en los que tienes que decidir como vas a vivir... o ¿será mas fuerte el miedo a ganar?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Las primeras veces suelen ser complicadas ¿verdad?, pues bien aqui me entrego entonces dispuesta a perder de alguna manera mi "virginidad" literaria dentro de FF, dejando un pequeño relato que me pareció mejor dividir en dos.

Danke!

* * *

><p><span><strong>"POR ELLA, CON ELLA, EN ELLA"<strong>

"_Empezar con un "no puedo" debería estar prohibido en cualquier sentido expresivo, literario, catártico, etc., etc. Pero por favor hay que detenerse en ese "no puedo" porque puede más que muchas otras palabras, cuando el "no puedo" va acompañado de un "pensar", "seguir", "razonar" en aquellos momentos en los que la mente da paso a los sentidos, quizás por una boca impaciente que se pierde en tu cuello por ejemplo… en ese instante te das cuenta que en realidad se traduce en "puedo" sentir, gozar, etc.… el "puedo" se traduce solamente en sentirte como nunca en la vida, tan simple como solo sentir, tan humano como solo sentir, tan libre como a veces, o como la mayoría de las veces, no se es. La libertad como la fe se tiene o no, está o no arraigada en uno mismo y en cada acto de presencia donde tú esencia en si marca la diferencia delante del otro, el acto quizá sea juzgable, tu derecho a tal no, y no debe haber mayor libertad que aquella que te suda por los poros cuando te obligas a pensar con la piel, en ese único momento en el que la mente solo es una película cuyos detalles llevas a tus manos en busca de tu "pequeña muerte", dicen los que saben que en esos escasos segundos grandes verdades se te revelan, pero lo que no te avisan es que eso solo pasa cuando además de todo dejas tu corazón latiente, tu alma abierta, y la visión de plenitud… por un instante te sientes completa, y buscar ese instante de manera constante se te hace manía. Después de todo, creo que la felicidad se puede resumir a eso… a la suma de esos momentos que te hacen sentir inmortal y trascendida, o por lo menos un poquito menos vacía" _

Quinn sabía muy bien como había hecho para llegar hasta esas palabras, otras de tantas que se acumulaban por todas partes, simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo, venían a su mente de una manera tan repentina como su imagen al abrir los ojos, su cara, sus gestos, su voz quebrando sus límites, conocía todo de ella, buscaba conocerlo todo y lo lograba… era la "Quinn Fucking Fabray" tenía que hacerlo, tenía y al mismo tiempo cada vez podía menos. "Ella" la podía, y la podía hace tiempo, pero todo se había conjugado para encontrarla ahí, sentada frente a su ordenador garabateando pensamientos mientras recordaba que le faltaban algunas cosas para el resto del día, ella vendría… lo haría y estaba decidida a que no fuera una visita más, de esas a las que se habían acostumbrado a lo largo de los años, esas visitas que por momentos la dejaban en el mismo infierno, candente, confundida, rota y más de una vez llorosa, esas eran las noches en las que Quinn solía llamar a Tyson sabiendo que él siempre estaba dispuesto a consolarla… y hasta eso la dejaba en mala posición… Tyson era casado, y con dos niños… habían jurado no volver a tener nada, eran amigos, él sabía que era el único hombre en su vida, porque cuando él no podía ella simplemente podía llamar a cualquier mujer de su agenda, pero él era especial… lo fue desde el momento en que aun penetrándola busco sus ojos y simplemente dijo _"¿Cuándo piensas decirme el nombre de esa morena en la que piensas cuando estás conmigo?_" Recordaba haber abierto sus ojos aun no queriendo creer lo que había escuchado y vio como Tyson terminaba solo lo que hasta hacia un minuto intentaba hacer con ella… cosa que ella no podría llegar a hacer. Tyson habría salido del baño con las manos húmedas, recogió su ropa interior y busco un cigarrillo de su camisa al patearla camino a la cama, observo el desconcierto de la rubia y sonrió diciéndole…

― **Muy bien Quinnie, esta noche tú y yo seremos solo amigos, ¿Tienes algo fuerte para tomar?**

Esta fue la primer noche en la que Quinn hablo con alguien más, que no fuera Santana, sobre lo que le pasaba con Rachel, él la escucho, la consoló, la reprimió cuando quiso retomar lo que para ella había quedado trunco, y así como si nada lloró… mucho, con ganas, dispersa por momentos y escuchando a ese hombre que simplemente paso a ser algo más que un amante de turno. Aquel día su relación cambio, y puede que ella también. A veces, o mejor dicho siempre te acostumbras al silencio, te acostumbras a que todo se quede dentro de tu cabeza, a veces decir las cosas en voz alta hace que se vuelvan realidad, y ahí estas jodida, ahí tienes que lidiar con ellas, vivir con ellas, amarlas hasta que te sientas capaz de olvidarlas, y ese vértigo es abrumador.

Y entre medio de todo es tumulto de recuerdos su celular sonó a modo de mensaje:

— "_**¿De verdad lo vas a hacer?"―**_ Y así como por arte de magia Tyson hacia acto de presencia.

Sonrió y se apresuró a teclear _**― "Al menos lo intentare… deséame suerte" ―**_ y le dio al botón de enviar, no pasaron tres minutos cuando su celular volvió a sonar _**― "Intentar es para cobardes nena, y te aseguro que tú no lo eres, solo hazlo y párate en tus pies de una vez. Termina con todo esto y dedícate a ser feliz… te lo mereces. ¡Ah! Por cierto… ¡BUENA SUERTE TIGRESA! ;) "**_

Esta vez rió con ganas, adoraba a ese chico y por milésima vez tenía razón. Dejo su celular de costado, volvió a mirar su ordenador y decidió que ya era hora de terminar con los pendientes del día, este pasa rápido y en breve se encontraría recibiendo a su "amiga" para compartir un fin de semana más, algo que era así solo para Rachel… porque para Quinn sería poner un punto en una relación que su espíritu ya no podía sostener, tenía la fuerte idea de que sería un punto y final, pero apenas podía pensar como habría siquiera de conseguir con que escribirlo.

No sabía que deseaba más, si hablar con ella o solo besarla… bueno no, en realidad si lo sabía pero pensar en eso la dejaba en una situación complicada, no podía abrir la puerta y simplemente comerle la boca, ¿o sí?, o… bueno, _"que incómodo"_ pensó, _"esta silla no es muy buena"_… su boca… una mano bajando a su entrepierna raudamente, una foto muda frente a ella, _"esa camisa te quedaba tan bien"_ un gemido y tras él un temblor… su humedad… no la que mojaba su mano, sino la de sus ojos, y que la rompía otra vez al volver a la realidad, _"no sé qué es más patético"_ pensó, _"masturbarme frente a su fotografía o acabar llorando y no precisamente por el orgasmo"_. El tiempo corre… la casa llama… otro mensaje de texto…

"_**Ey nena… estoy en camino, y ¡Tengo sed!"**_ ― Era ella ¿Quién más? Suspiro pesadamente, recupero sus manos y trato de encontrar con que secarse las lágrimas, no sin antes calmar su corazón, el día ya había empezado y su suerte estaba echada… ¿o no?

A veces el creer o no en el destino está supeditado a nuestros deseos, a lo que la sangre reclama, a lo que podemos soportar o no sabemos cómo dejar ir. El destino como tal carece de significado alguno cuando no estás dispuesto a aceptarlo, ¿Para qué asumir lo irrevocable si no estás dispuesto a creerlo? Será que los milagros existen, y que a veces… solo a veces él se enfrenta a nosotros para demostrarnos que existe, y que en algunos casos se hará su voluntad, esa que para dos amigas cualquiera parecía lejana y hasta imposible… una noche más de sábado, podía cambiar… El destino hablaría.


	2. Chapter 2

**DECISIONES**

Sabia por demás cuanto había esperado ese día, para la que llegaba quizá era un día más pero no para Quinn, sobre todo por el final que tenía en mente. "Años" pensaba la rubia, años de conocerla, de escucharla, de soportarla en cada una de sus locuras, en sus relaciones fallidas, años de maltratarla cuando fueron adolescentes… "¿Será que es tiempo de pagar mi deuda al karma?" pensaba mientras guardaba cosas en el refrigerador, Rachel con el tiempo había dejado de ser una niña, la vida, la profesión, las adulaciones la habían convertido en una deliciosa mujer, mucho más firme, increíblemente más torneada, y con ese gesto que ganan los adultos en sus rostros a base de lagrima y experiencias ingratas. Todo lo que tenía de "diva", lo tenía de hermosa cuando solo eran ellas dos, cuando compartían películas, discusiones, música o desgranaban la vida en interminables madrugadas. ¿En qué momento se enamoró? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué después del viernes llega el sábado? ¿Por qué los gallos cacarean al amanecer? ¡Quién demonios podía saberlo! Solo sabía que los años posteriores a que terminaran la escuela, su relación con Rachel habría sido creciente, las llamadas, los mensajes, las salidas, Rachel no se había sorprendido cuando la rubia tras contarle sobre su aventura de una noche con Santana, se declaraba bisexual, mientras que Quinn fue la única en saber cuántos días demorada en su periodo habría estado Rachel… si, ellas habían alcanzado ese nivel de relación, y esa misma relación quemaba el pecho de Quinn. Cuanto más conocía a Rachel, más la atraía, más atraída se sentía, más coqueteaba con cualquiera… rara vez terminaba con lo que empezaba, y en algún momento hasta eso comenzó a pesar. Solo Santana, una noche de karaoke la tomo lo suficientemente débil como para no poder negarle algo que al parecer resultaba obvio… el pub está lleno, la mitad del Glee Club estaba en NY, todos habían tomado y Rachel cantaba "Glitter in the air"… esa noche estaba triste y no había querido decir porque… se habían mirado en más de una oportunidad y Quinn la evitaba, esa noche la diva la infartaba con solo la mirada, y la rubia necesitaba tomar de manera urgente.

― **Si no cierras la boca más que bourbon terminaras bebiéndote tu propia baba… ¿De verdad crees que no me doy cuenta?— **Santana la sacaba de su ensoñación, sin permitirle que vea como Rachel se bajaba del escenario colmada de aplausos directo a los sanitarios.

― **¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¿De qué hablas? ―** No sabía si había escuchado bien, o ya estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para asumir que no había escuchado lo que había escuchado.

― **¡De Rachel! ¡Y no te atrevas a negármelo! Quinn, te conozco… conozco tus miradas y tus mierdas, y en mi puta vida te he visto mirar así… ahora dime, ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer al respecto? —** Era Santana, ¿Qué podía esperar? Rara vez se le escapaban estas cosas.

No había forma de responder a eso para Quinn, como no hubo manera de evitar el interrogatorio a la mañana siguiente, por supuesto post resaca y tras superar el excelente humor matinal de Rachel que tras dejarles el desayuno listo, y despertarlas claro está, se apresuraba a salir del departamento. No había podido evitar a la latina, y termino asumiendo lo que le pasaba.

Y de eso ya había pasado bastante tiempo, demasiado… era tiempo de actuar, de tomar por asalto a la morena en cuanto jugara con ella, curiosamente después de aquella noche en el bar Rachel se habría empezado a mostrar más abierta con ella, y por momentos hasta la confundía.

Faltaba nada, la hora acechaba, la cena aguardaba, el vino tiritaba en el refrigerador, daba vueltas, armaba escenarios, desmontaba palabras, ¡¿Cómo se suponía que llegaría al momento que esperaba?! Lo había pensado hasta el cansancio, la había deseado al punto del llanto, la había visto sobre el escenario, escuchado cantar, conocía todas las facetas creativas de la morena… sí, era como si ella tuviera la única llave que daba entrada a su mente, a sus fantasías, a las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo al verla, ese cuerpo que ya no le pertenecía, era de ella sin siquiera saberlo, sin siquiera desearlo. Que imprudente te vuelve el amor que te entrega a la energía pura de la sensación sin siquiera medir que planetas chocan en el camino.

Golpes en la puerta, gritos descarados, y su pecho sin control… ¡Dios estaba entregada! Respiro profundo como si eso le bastara, y abrió. Ahí estaba, diosa como siempre, elegante en su andar como pocas, como ninguna, ella era especial en cada aspecto en que la midieras, y como tal siempre la sentía inalcanzable, ¿o no?... No sabía, en el fondo no sabía, en el fondo solo sentía e intuía que la mayor mentira que entregaba al mundo era su mayor escudo. Sin saberlo se había armado hace rato para esta batalla.

Entro como siempre, con el paso firme y un abrazo que desarmaba, fuerte, intenso, esperado, no había perfume más inquietante que el de ella misma, ningún otro le hacía justicia, ningún otro deseaba sentir.

Como siempre mitad por picardía, mitad por inevitable absorbió ese perfume tanto como le dio el pulmón, y ella se dejaba,… mientras las preguntas mataban.

A veces se preguntaba porque Rachel era de esa manera, tan… tan… ¿Efusiva? Apenas si sabía cómo hacía para contenerse en esos momentos.

Dos copas, preparativos, hablar de proyectos, o de Santana. ¡Eran terribles cuando discutían!

Pero no llegaba, su momento se evaporaba, se hundía en la silla, veía una habitación ya preparada para ella y el momento se diluía de entre sus manos. Sentía miedo, el vino amenazaba con adormecerla y la conversación se ponía intensa, pero sentadas tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez era imposible que llevara su decisión a término.

Cuando finalmente todo pareció irse por la pileta de la cocina, mientras lavaba las copas, se sintió más infeliz que nunca, de lo único que parecía no cansarse era de fallarse a sí misma, sin darse cuenta y sin haber prestado la debida atención a la quemazón que sentía en los ojos, empezó a mostrar lo que el interior callaba. Tan perdida en su mente estaba que no la sintió llegar, era como si los ruidos de su casa le fueran ajenos en ese momento, no le había llegado nada, ni sus sonidos nasales, ni las ruidosas costumbres nocturnas que tanta veces había consumido en silencio fingiendo que dormía, ni siquiera el golpe de la puerta que una vez más ella había azotado con descuido, y tras la escenificada sorpresa se había girado a ver, nada… solo el ajetreo de un corazón que se partía y que sus ojos insistían en mostrar. Rachel se acercó y le hablo, y ante el sobresalto se llevó las manos mojadas a la cara.

— **¿Quinn? ¿Qué tienes? ¡Ey! ¿¡Que pasa!? —** La morena se sobresaltaba y tocaba la espalda de su amiga intentando encontrar una respuesta.

Del otro lado silencio. Quinn estaba imposibilitada verbalmente, ardiente de dolor y llorosa. Tomó coraje, se volvió y encaro una mirada demandante, desconcertada por completo, temerosa de la respuesta, que muy dentro suyo intuía, después de todo se conocían, pero por sobre eso se percibían y esa mirada jamás había podido ocultar lo que sentía. Era conocida por su "mirada" indisimulable y esa mirada instantáneamente busco refugio en los brazos de la morena.

Quiso esconderse de aquello que tanto había esperado, sin darse cuenta que el tan ansiado momento estaba al alcance de su mano, trató de hablar, se quemaba al sentirla, se limpió el llanto como pudo, y teniendo el cuello a su merced apoyo su labios, jamás se había sentido tan temerosa y extasiada a la vez, había rozado su piel muchas veces en situaciones similares en las que había estado bajo "control" pero no esta vez… esta vez deseaba otra cosa esta vez quería más, tenía que intentarlo o morir al hacerlo, era madrugada la noche estaba cálida y todo gritaba que lo hiciera, que simplemente ¡Lo hiciera! Subió por su cuello una vez más, esperando el freno, esperando sus manos alejándola, pero eso no pasaba, para su sorpresa la morena estaba petrificada, y su respiración lejos estaba de mostrar disgusto, besó su mandíbula, su mejilla, su cara que tanto amaba y se detuvo un segundo delante de su boca, Rachel no se movía, no hablaba, no reaccionaba, y sin esperar más sumo sus labios a los de ella y espero... Sus bocas fueron una por segundos que parían eternidades, y sin pensarlo más cerró los ojos y se regaló la vida al permitirse sentirla, visualizo su amor en hilos de luz penetrando en ella. Si no iba a haber más que eso, se encargaría de hacerle sentir aunque sea por única vez cuanto, y de qué manera la amaba. Termino el tan ansiado momento buscando casi desesperada su mirada, esperando la reacción, descolgándose los guantes imaginarios para volver a subir la guardia, lo que le esperaba podía ser terrible y su mente bien lo sabía. Pagaría lo que fuera por ese momento robado, y lo haría sin protestar. Lo valía.

Encontró la mirada de Rachel, entrecerrada, expectante, y... ¿Queriendo más?, ¿podía ser posible? Quinn deseaba el milagro más que nada en su vida, deseaba sentirla por sobre todas las cosas, la deseaba y eso ya era incontrolable. Había escuchado un gemido ronco contra su pecho, había sentido su boca contra la propia, y su mirada no reclamaba, su mirada no buscaba respuestas, seguían tan cerca la una de la otra que habrían quemado el mismísimo infierno, y sin mediar palabra sintió su mano en su cuello atrayéndola hacia ella y devolviéndole el beso, no caía en sí, ahora era la rubia la que no reaccionaba, al menos no reacciono en los diez segundos que le siguieron, porque después de ellos sumo sus deseos al beso, ese beso tardío que tanto había luchado por encontrar, ese beso despojado de tiempo, de pasado, de cuestiones y complejos, ese beso cargado de infinitas emociones, ese beso que encendió e incendio sus cuerpos, hasta encontrarse en un sinfín de gemidos, respiraciones agitadas y palabras al aire que no alcanzarían a decir.

No falto demasiado para salir disparadas hacia un mejor lugar, y si había algo que Quinn tenía claro por solo intuición es que tenía que ser quien llevara el ritmo… no podía dejar a Rachel a su libre albedrío, tenía que meterse de lleno en su cuerpo, en su boca, para que en algún momento su corazón despertara, pero ¿Qué sentido tenia pensar en ese instante?… la tenía, la tocaba, la llevaba directo a su habitación entre jadeos, besos y manos descontroladas, golpeando con todo a su paso, incrustándose contra ella en cada pared, y fue un gesto… solo un gesto que cambio el curso de las cosas, que le dio el freno que necesitaba para centrarse en lo que quería… por primera vez en su vida tomaría el control de la situación, sería la responsable de su deseo, tenía que ser a su manera, lo merecía, se lo había ganado… en el mismo momento que perdía la razón al sentirla mordiendo su cuello lo supo, y decidió, no porque ella lo hubiera hecho… sino porque sabía que ella era consciente de que lo había hecho, sí… se conocían y Rachel la había provocado abiertamente y a solas. Así envueltas en ese huracán cayeron en su habitación, con una luz tenue y el aroma a eucalipto completando el ambiente, se sentó sobre su cama dejándola a ella en pie para poder observarla… y se dejó llevar.

Comenzó por desabrochar botón por botón desde abajo, solo para que ella se hiciera cargo de los superiores, no había palabras no había miradas errantes, Rachel le confirmaba de manera muda que deseaba eso tanto o más que ella misma, y al desprenderse de su camisa fue directa a la remera de Quinn para dejarla en las misma condiciones, sin poder evitar más el contacto, la rubia probaba la piel de su vientre lentamente, a base de mordidas y besos que combustionaron a Rachel en segundos, quien sin dudarlo se deshizo de su pantalón y se sentó a horcajadas de la rubia… le temblaban las piernas, en su vida había sentido esa mezcla de escalofrío y calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo, estaba al borde de un éxtasis desconocido con solo tenerla sobre ella, la acariciaba, la besaba, el deseo de devorarla entera la consumía, Rachel gemía, jadeaba, contorneaba su cadera mientras que Quinn arremetía con su boca, y la recorría entera con sus manos, sintió que la jalaba de sus cabellos para quedar cara a cara, frente a frente y perdiéndose en su mirada felina y más verde que nunca le dijo…

— **Esto lo cambia todo ¿No crees? —** al tiempo que movía su cadera contra ella y sentía las manos de la rubia hundiéndose profundamente en su trasero y más allá **— te necesito Quinn, ahora… por favor… —** suplico la morena al tiempo que se lanzaba a morder el cuello de la rubia.

Y no había mañana, se apretó al cuerpo de Rachel al tiempo que buscaba su mirada recorriendo con sus manos las piernas de su amor, sus muslos, y rápidamente el sexo de la morena, no cabía el mañana cuando entro en ella satisfaciendo su explicito deseo…

— **Supongo que esto sí cambia todo…—** jadeo sonriendo sobre su boca y bebiéndose los gestos de la morena **— pero creo que eso no te importa justo ahora… ¿o sí? — **Continuaba diciéndole a una cada vez más ida Rachel al ritmo de una parsimoniosa penetración **— ¿o si Rach? —** seguía su juego embistiendo intenso y profundo dentro de Rachel… la estaba volviendo loca, y se estaba dejando a si misma al borde del orgasmo con solo verla…

— **Por favor… por favor… de… deja de… jugar—** Rachel no coordinaba sus palabras, era toda una sinfonía de sonidos, uno más erótico que el otro

— **¡Mas, mi amor! ¡Por favor más! —** clamaba exaltada…

"Amor"… fuerte y claro, ¿Eso era? Esa simple palabra se grabó en su mente, en su piel, en todo su ser… ¿Y si no solo estaban teniendo sexo? En ese momento el planeta se detuvo y la fuerza del cosmos detonaba en su mano, y en esos tres dedos que se hundían en el sexo de Rachel, le dio todo, cuando y como lo pidió al ritmo de sus gemidos hasta llevarla a su punto culmine colmándola de besos, mordidas y gemidos por dos… pero en ese momento era Quinn la que estaba casi ciega, termino acostándose producto mismo del último impulso del cuerpo de Rachel, y la cara de esta dio contra su pecho quedando a horcajadas de la rubia, su respiración agitada mataba uno a uno cualquier pensamiento que pasara por su mente, sentía en sus manos los rezagos de cada una de las sensaciones que había provocado en Rachel hacia solo segundos, finalmente la tenía, la noche recién nacía, y no había medida para la cantidad de besos que en silencio le prometía… y de pronto su boca… cómodamente se posaba en la base del pecho de Quinn, que mostraba la furia de los instantes previos… ¿Cuántas veces Quinn había soñado ese momento? infinita cantidad de veces… Su dama al desnudo la había desbordado, la había despertado del letargo, y sencillamente no podía más… la sintió subir por su cuello, llegar hasta su oído y susurrarle algo que casi no entendía, no podía, no centraba ni quería hacerlo… solo sentía la "necesidad", la necesitaba a ella, a toda su infinita mirada cargada de deseo, estaba indefensa y ella se daba cuenta en el momento exacto, sería el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, serían los suspiros que ya no controlaba, los movimientos involuntarios de su cadera, no lo sabía… Quinn estaba perdida en un universo nuevo, cerraba los ojos y veía luces, la propia y la de ella, la de ambas quemando la noche… cediendo a la lentitud de sus manos, como podía seguía repartiendo caricias sobre el cuerpo desnudo de la morena que buscaba revancha… encontrarse con sus ojos mirándola como siempre alucino la dejaba al borde del éxtasis sin apenas comenzar. No supo cómo, o en qué momento quedo al descubierto, no supo siquiera como venció la timidez de su desnudes delante de ella, solo reparo en la sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios y en la plenitud de su boca al tomar contacto con su piel… uno a uno fue quemando cada uno de sus miedos, uno a uno fue entregándose a ese fuego en que se habían convertido, segundo a segundo comenzó a sentir que todo era real, ya no estaba soñando, ya no estaba alucinando con la boca seca como cada día recién nacido mientras viajaba a su rutina diaria, sintió el momento exacto en que cambio por completo todo lo que era para volver realidad todo lo que deseaba ser, no había vuelta atrás, no había mañanas, solo existían esos segundos, su boca ágil, su respiración desbocada y la cercanía lúdica de quien en ese instante se adueñaba de su sexo sin preguntas, sin remilgos, sin tiempo…

― **¡Oh por dios! ―** Rugió, exclamo, se lo pidió, la sintió colarse dentro de su ser, lenta y pausadamente, sintió su mirada recorriendo cada gesto de su cara, el arqueo de su columna fuera de control, las palabras que sofocaban la mente y se agolpaban en su boca, con cada movimiento la vida le estallaba en las entrañas, y el amor encontraba una manera de llegar hasta ella. No solo el gemido conjuro al creciente, su cuerpo entero se abrió ante ella mostrando su alma, cubriéndola con su esencia encendida, hasta que finalmente fueron una, los sonidos de su habitación eran una melodía infinita de la que darían cuenta recién a la mañana siguiente, cuando encendida de amor volvía a cargar contra su cuerpo con toda la pasión de la que era capaz, apenas si había dormitado pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, había esperado, había sufrido, y ahora abría los ojos al mundo completa por primera vez. ¿Importaba el futuro? ¿Importaba lo que pasara después? El medio día traería nuevas cuestiones, nuevas preguntas, sabía que ella estaría perdida o inquieta por volver a sus "lugares seguros", pero ya estaría esperándola, la guerra había cambiado de términos, y ahora tenía en sus manos el completo poder, ese que se había bebido de sus ojos dormidos, mientras la veía, sintió que fuera lo que fuera lo que viniese podría con ello, porque no pudo con lo demás, porque se había rendido, la había perdido, había aprendido a dejar la puerta abierta y esperaba paciente verla cruzar, podría con todo porque había entendido… había separado ese amor que habitaba dentro suyo desde hacía tiempo de todo el dolor, de las injusticias, de los perdones que no llegaban y la ira que la templaba, estaba nula de todo menos del amor y ahí sintiéndola rendirse una vez más ante su tacto supo todo… y ahí, en ese segundo, en ese instante simplemente fue feliz, tuvo fe… fue libre.

― **¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí y así? ―** Susurraba Quinn junto a su boca mientras la besaba despacio degustándola.

― **¿Así como Fabray? ¿Desnuda? ¿Entregada? ¿Feliz? ―** Respondía una Rachel saliendo lentamente del letargo del sueño.

Quinn se detuvo en seco **― ¿Feliz? Haz dicho ¿Feliz? ―** A esas alturas la rubia empezaba a necesitar certezas.

― **Hace años que espero ver si te decides a dar este paso Quinn… pero no lo hacías, y veía pasar gente por tu cama y bueno… ya sabes, luego de aquella noche en el bar pensé que estabas lista para abrirte, pero al ver que no lo hacías simplemente creí que jamás lo harías, así que seguí adelante… con la esperanza de poder llegar a esto… en algún momento. Parece que sí te conozco un poco ¿No?**

― **Espera, espera… ¿Años? ¿Esperando? Rachel… yo jamás pensé que pudieras verme de otra manera… **

― **Quinnie…―** le dijo suavemente al tiempo que mordía el labio inferior de la rubia **― el problema siempre fue el mismo… hablas demasiado cuando solo tienes que actuar ―** susurro antes de comerse literalmente los labios de la rubia y marcando un nuevo ritmo con su propia entrepierna.

Sería lo único que dirían el resto de la mañana… a decir verdad parte de la tarde también, con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada gemido se volvían más puras, más enteras, más una en el momento que sumar no divide, sino que multiplica la vida por vivir. Habría de llegar una noche cargada de confesiones, más vino, más juegos, menos palabras y más acción. Habría de llegar el momento de la lágrima al abrir el corazón a la persona amada, Quinn no se ahorraría nada de lo que guardaba dentro suyo, y Rachel se rendiría ante cada palabra de la rubia.

"_**No te arrepientas del pasado cariño**__"_ le habría dicho Rachel**… "**_**Lo único que puedes cambiar es el presente… y lo estás haciendo muy bien"**_ y tras esto la abrazo para besarla.

El mañana debía llegar… el futuro parecía cercano y el presente nacía en todos y cada uno de sus besos.

No hay manera de volver al pasado, no hay manera de cambiarlo, o de cambiar el cómo fueron las cosas, la verdadera pregunta siempre será ¿Puedes cambiar el presente?... Rachel y Quinn te dirían… **"¡¿Y POR QUE DEMONIOS NO LO HACES?!"**

Danke!


End file.
